1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench and, in particular, to an adjustable wrench for quickly turning an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,384 shows an adjustable wrench for quickly turning an object. The adjustable wrench includes a handle and a driving head pivotally connected together. A spring is installed between the handle and the driving head. The handle and the driving head can reciprocally pivot with each other, and the spring is selectively depressed and released by the driving head and the handle. Thereby, the spring aids the driving head to reciprocally pivot with respect to the handle. Unfortunately, the spring becomes fatigue and distorted after repetitive movements of the driving head with respect to the handle.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.